LUMINA
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang siswa SMA yang menjalani kehidupan seorang diri. Namun kehidupan normalnya berubah saat datang seorang siswi pindahan yang memiliki nama hampir sama dengannya, dan roda takdir kembali menjeratnya.
1. Chapter 1

Vampir, apa kalian tahu tentang makhluk itu?

Legenda tentang makhluk penghisap darah manusia yang liar dan buas, yang banyak orang menyebutnya sebagai jelmaan iblis yang keluar dari dalam Neraka.

Tak sedikit pula orang-orang menyebut kalau vampir adalah jelmaan siluman kelelawar.

Yah, itu cuma rumor dari banyak orang.

Tetapi sebenarnya, wujud vampir itu tak jauh bedanya dengan wujud manusia pada umumnya. Yang dikatakan bahwa vampir takut pada salib, bawang putih, serta sinar matahari, itu semuanya tidaklah benar.

Karena mereka semua kebal akan hal itu.

Lalu, apakah kelemahan vampir?

Kelemahan mereka adalah mereka sendiri... Dan juga benda yang _dijatuhkan_ oleh dewa.

Apakah kaupaham tentang itu?

Baik, akan kujelaskan.

Dahulunya, memang benar kalau banyak vampir yang menampakkan diri mereka pada manusia, tidak hanya itu, mereka bahkan meneror para manusia secara terang-terangan.

Ceritapun berlanjut, muncullah seorang yang suci _(Priest)_ yang kedatangannya adalah untuk membantai para vampir.

Puluhan tahun kemudian berlalu, dan keberadaan vampir benar-benar dianggap sudah sirna dari dunia.

Zamanpun berlalu, semakin maju dan semakin modern. Keberadaan vampir kini benar-benar telah dilupakan, namun pada kenyataannya vampir masih ada.

Mereka kini sudah berevolusi, para vampir membaur di tengah-tengah peradaban manusia. Mereka terus mengintai, dan mencari mangsa sesekali jika nafsu benar-benar telah menguasai diri mereka.

Dan sewaktu-waktu mereka berkumpul dalam sebuah Koloni, merencanakan apapun kedepan, demi kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya.

Lalu, akhirnya sampai di sini, di zaman penuh akan teknologi ini.

Zaman dimana aku hidup. Zaman dimana seluruh vampir akan benar-benar musnah di tanganku.

Karena aku adalah seorang LUMINA.

 **[LUMINA]**

 **Disclaime: bang Masashi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Overpower and Etc.**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Slice of Life, Fantasy, Thriler, Romance, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang siswa SMA yang menjalani kehidupan seorang diri. Namun kehidupan normalnya berubah saat datang seorang siswi pindahan yang memiliki nama hampir sama dengannya, dan roda takdir kembali menjeratnya.

.

Lolicon present...

 **Pukul 06.15**

Saat alarm dari jam weker pagi ini berbunyi, itulah tanda bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Duduk di kasur kecilnya sambil berkedip-kedip hanya untuk kembali mengumpulkan sebuah kesadaran adalah hal pertama yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh muka, setelah melakukan dua kegiatan yang tak ada maksudnya seperti tadi, Naruto akhirnya keluar dari pintu kosan dengan memakai jaket dan bawahan berupa celana olah raga, tak lupa juga sepatu berwarna biru menutupi seluruh permukaan telapak kakinya.

Ini adalah kegiatan setiap pagi yang Naruto lakukan, sedikit menegangkan otot yang lemas dengan berkeliling memutari kompleks perumahan daerah dirinya hidup.

Sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang sering ia jumpai adalah salah satu aktivitas rutin selama dirinya berlari.

Taman adalah titik dimana pemuda tersebut mengambil nafas, dan sedikit melemaskan otot kakinya yang berkontraksi, berbekalkan sebuah koin lima ratus yen, air mineral adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ia ambil dari seluruh pilihan yang ada pada mesin minuman.

Sambil menikmati air dingin di tangannya, Naruto duduk dengan tenangnya di salah satu bangku taman, dan suara desahanpun keluar bersamaan terlepasnya mulut botol dari bibirnya.

"Mungkin sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Naruto tersenyum, sebelum pada akhirnya dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan pulang.

 **[...]**

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun."

Dengan senyum Naruto pun membalas salam dari dua siswi yang berjalan melewatinya. Ini juga termasuk kegiatan rutin saat dia bersekolah, menurutnya itu sangat normal.

Naruto adalah seorang siswa SMA tingkat pertama, dan dia adalah salah satu siswa yang paling murah senyum dan yang terlihat selalu ceria.

Tak ayal, banyak siswa yang mengenalnya, dari yang setingkat maupun para seniornya.

Saat Naruto masuk ke kelasnya yang biasa, dia menyapa seisi kelas dengan salam hangatnya, namun salamnya tak sedikitpun dibalas oleh para penghuninya yang terlihat sedang sibuk berbincang entah tentang hal apa.

Lalu, siswa yang bernama Kiba mendekatinya, berbicara pelan soal rumor bahwa akan ada murid pindahan baru yang katanya datang dari luar negeri.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menanghapinya dengan normal... Yah, memang mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanyalah seorang murid yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak ingin terlihat heboh atau sesuatu yang berlebihan lainnya.

Suara dentingan bel yang keluar dari speaker sekolah akhirnya terdengar, membuat semua murid yang berada di luar maupun di dalam kelas segera menduduki bangku mereka masing-masing.

Dan akhirnya sang guru pun datang, dengan menggandeng seorang siswi berseragam lain yang membuat semua siswa terkecuali Naruto ber'uoh' ria.

"Iya, iya, harap tenang wahai binatang kelaparan," candaan dari sang guru membuat para siswi terkekeh, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Iya. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruko Uzumaki... Salam kenal."

 **[...]**

Suasana kelas itu seketika senyap, seperti halnya goa yang bahkan tidak ada hewan di dalamnya.

Namun dari seluruh siswa di kelas itu, yang saat ini paling terguncang nuraninya adalah Naruto. Pemuda itu kini tengah cengo dan tak sedikitpun berkedip, otaknya yang bisa dibilang memenuhi standar kini sepertinya sedang mengalami proses pematian diri karena situasi yang ia alami benar-benar tidak bisa membuat isi kepalanya berpikir jernih.

Hal yang membuat otaknya kembali berfungsi adalah saat indera pengelihatannya menangkap kalau gadis yang merupakan murid pindahan tersebut menatap ke arahnya, dan gadis itu tersenyum.

Keheningan tersebut kemudian pecah saat gadis yang menjadi sorot perhatian seluruh siswa tiba-tiba melambai dan berteriak, "Kakak...!"

Seluruh siswa seketika memutar kepala mereka masing-masing demi menyamakan arah pandang mereka dengan Naruko, dan pada akhirnya yang mereka dapat adalah remaja pirang yang sedang terdiam karena dia tidak berkutik ketika menerima intimidasi dari puluhan pasang mata yang seolah berkata: _sekarang, jelaskan pada kami!_

Dan Naruto... Hanya bisa menelan ludah, "Sial."

 **[...]**

"Naruto... Sekarang jelaskan padaku!"

Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh meski kini kerah bajunya sedang dicekal oleh Kiba, "Lebih baik, kau tanyakan saja kepada gadis itu."

"Tapi kau itu Kakaknya! Dan jangan pura-pura bodoh, sialan!"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, dan kemudian dia melepaskan cekalan tangan sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan." Jikalau ditilik dari bariton suaranya, siapapun pasti akan tertipu oleh kebohongan yang Naruto buat, dan kemudian itu terbukti kalau pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan beberapa murid yang melihatnya. "Sampai jumpa, Kiba..."

"Woi, brengsek, kembali ke sini!"

"Males amat...!"

Perhatian yang ditujukan ke dua pemuda itu membuat para murid yang mengelilingi Naruko tak menyadar kalau gadis itu tengah menyeringai ke arah jalur Naruto berlari, dan dengan suara yang pastinya tidak dapat didengar orang lain, gadis itu bergumam. "Dasar bodoh."

...

Sambil merasakan hembusan angin di atap sekolah, Naruto yang kini sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas menghela nafas.

Sejujurnya, semenjak siswi pindahan tersebut dengan tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak', Naruto benar-benar dibuat sakit kepala olehnya.

Karena, sejak Naruto berumur lima tahun, dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Terlebih, dia melihat mereka mati dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan kesimpulannya, Naruto adalah anak tunggal, tidak memiliki saudara kandung ataupun angkat.

Dan kemudian, berakhir seperti ini.

Naruto menghela nafas, "...Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"Haruskah aku yang menjawab?"

Naruto langsung terlonjak ke samping kiri saat keberadaan siswi pindahan itu tepat berada di hadapannya, pemuda itu segera menghela nafas saat sadar bahwa yang mengejutkannya adalah Naruko. "Hah, kupikir siapa tadi, mengagetkan saja."

Masih dengan senyum yang terpasang, Naruko langsung duduk di samping Naruto. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini sendirian? Kenapa tidak ke kantin? Apa kau tidak makan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto terdiam dan terus mengedipkan kedua matanya, sebelum pada akhirnya dia menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Naruko Uzumak —"

"Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Naruto menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya, apa kau ini?"

Senyuman di wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi seringaian, "Aku... Ditugaskan untuk membawamu kembali ke Koloni."

Mata Naruto melebar.

SRAKK!

Naruto langsung tersungkur setelah berhasil menghindari cabikan yang hanya merobek sebagian seragam bagian depannya, saat dia memalingkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Naruko, Naruto sadar bahwa yang kini sedang dihadapinya bukanlah manusia.

...terbukti dari kedua irisnya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Cih, sial!"

 **[...]**

 _Sial, sial, sial, kenapa aku lagi-lagi harus berhubungan dengan mereka?! Memangnya apa salahku?!_

 _DEG!_

 _Ck, sial! Jangan keluar disaat seperti ini, bodoh! Aku tidak ingin memakaimu! Kau, hanyalah penghancur._

 _Apakah dia masih terus mengejarku?_

 _Ck, brengsek! Dia benar-benar ingin membawaku ke Koloni, jadi itu rencananya dia masuk ke sekolah ini?_

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Naruto."

 _Brengsek, dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depanku, padahal tadi dia masih berada dipersimpangan anak tangga!_

 _Aku harus kembali! Meskipun atap sekolah cuma jalan buntu._

 _Hah, akhirnya aku kembali juga, ke tempat dimana aku pertama kali berinteraksi dengan gadis menyeramkan itu, dan dapat kurasakan kalau gadis itu juga sudah sampai di sini._

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang kauinginkan dariku? Kalau hal itu benar-benar mustahil untuk kulakukan, maka pasti akan aku tolak."

"Kau hanya perlu kembali ke Koloni."

 _Ternyata dia keras kepala juga,_ "Satu pertanyaan lagi, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu hal itu!"

 **[...]**

Dengan sangat siap, Naruko segera berlari ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, dan sebelum pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa berhenti saat bel masuk kembali berbunyi.

"Cih!"

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan? Bisa-bisa orang lain curiga atas penyamaranmu sebagai murid baru di sini."

"Ck," Dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruko berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. "Akan kita lanjutkan ini nanti."

BRAKK!

Merasa kalau sosok Naruko benar-benar sudah menghilang dari balik pintu, Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk sambil mendesah lega. "Ah, sekolah ini benar-benar menyelamatkanku kali ini, untung saja aku tidak sampai perlu mengeluarkan _dia_ di sini."

Pemuda itu kemudian mendongak, menatap awan yang bergerak perlahan. "Koloni... apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dariku yang tidak sempurna ini?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

Note: Yah... Masih berada di masa hiatus nih, namun dapet ilham setelah nonton 'Dedek Goblok' :v

Gak tanggung-tanggung, langsung saya tulis biar gak cepet lupa.

Emm... Pada bagian ini memang belum jelas, namun semuanya akan terkuak perlahan.

Jika ada yang tanya, apakah arti LUMINA pada judul fic ini? Maka pada catatan pertama ini akan saya jelaskan.

Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa kata LUMINA itu tidak mengambil dari komik atau sejarah apapun, jadi intinya LUMINA adalah unsur yang saya buat sendiri, dengan kata lain original.

Lalu apakah LUMINA itu?

Di sini, di fic ini, LUMINA adalah leluhur dari makhluk penghisap darah (vampir) yang bahkan lebih tua dari generasi sebelum vampir, yang berarti bahwa LUMINA adalah makhluk paling legenda.

Di fic ini, makhluk legenda yang memiliki nama depan 'LU' ada tiga macam, yakni:

LUMINA.

LUCIFA.

LUXERA.

...

LUMINA sudah jelas leluhur vampir.

LUCIFA (yang akrab didengar Lucifer) adalah leluhur dari iblis.

LUXERA adalah leluhur dari siluman (segala macam bentuk).

Dari sini ada yang kurang paham?

Oke, bisa anda tanyakan melalui PM ataupun review.

Sampai di sini saja, karena kurang lebihnya satu bulan kedepan saya masih dalam masa hiatus karena sibuk, jadi saya gak bisa ngurusi fic dalam waktu singkat.

Sampai disini dulu, Salam Lolicon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dengan segenap kelelahan yang Naruto rasakan setelah bekerja di kedai ramenpaling terkenal di kota ini, pemuda itu berjalan lesu di trotoar yang kini sudah sepi.

Saat ini sudah pukul sebelas, sudah banyak toko-toko yang tutup. Tidak herankompleks perumahan ini sekarang menjadi sepi.

Biasanya, dirinya pulang dari bekerja itu pukul sepuluh. Namun karena ada pesanan mendadak waktu dirinya mau pulang, sang bos akhirnya meminta tolong kepadanya agar membantunya.

Yah, ingin Naruto menolak, tapi karena sang bos menawarkan tambahan gaji yang menurutnya lumayan, maka dengan terpaksa Naruto ambil.

Selang beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat kosannya. Remaja dengan rambut pirang itu menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Dan tepat sebelum dia sampai ke ruangannya, Naruto berhenti melangkah lantaran melihat Naruko yang sedang duduk meringkuk di depan pintu kosannya.

Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat kalau wajah Naruko kini sedang berlumuran darah, walau pada dasarnya dirinya takut, Naruto segera berlari ke arah gadis yang memiliki gaya rambut kepang dua tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum, sebelum pada akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

 **[LUMINA]**

 **Disclaime: bang Masashi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Overpower, and Etc.**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Slice of Life, Fantasy, Thriler, Romance, and Etc.**

 **Summary:** Menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang siswa SMA yang menjalani kehidupan seorang diri. Namun kehidupan normalnya berubah saat datang seorang siswi pindahan yang memiliki nama hampir sama dengannya, dan roda takdir kembali menjeratnya.

.

 **Lolicon present...**

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai membersihkan wajah berdarah Naruko. Namun masih tersisa bekas lebam di sudut kiri bibirnya, serta di pelipisnya.

Naruto tak habis pikir tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada gadis ini, meski pada dasarnya gadis ini bukanlah manusia, tapi tetap saja ada jiwa feminim di dirinya. Lalu, siapa yang sudah sangat kejam membuat gadis ini babak belur seperti tadi?

...darah yang keluar di masing-masing sudut bibir, kedua lubang hidung, serta pelipisnya?

Jika Naruko adalah manusia, maka kasus seperti ini pastinya sudah masuk ke persidangan.

"Naruto..."

Remaja sang pemilik nama menoleh, dia melihat kalau Naruko sudah terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya dengan mata yang sepertinya tidak bisa terbuka lebih lebar lagi.

"Beristirahatlah di situ, akan aku ambilkan selimut sebentar."

Sejenak Naruko melihat kepergian Naruto, kemudian dengan perlahan gadis itu meraba wajahnya sendiri, sebelum pada akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Dia membersihkan lukaku,dia terlalu baik pada orang yang sedang memburunya."

"Kau bisa bermalam di sini, ya... Kuharap kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku sih, karena aku sendiri juga sedang capek." Naruto kemudian menyodorkan selimut yang ia bawa, "Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan tidur di sofa."

Sebelum mengambil selimut itu, lebih dahulu Naruko memberikan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia tampilkan. "Naruto, kau ini terlalu baik."

Naruto sejenak terhenyak di tempatnya, sebelum pada akhirnya dia nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Biasa saja bagiku." Remaja itu kemudian hendak berjalan pergi, "Aku akan tidur, jika kau tidak nyaman tidur memakai lampu, kau bisa mematikannya sendiri. Saklarnya ada di sebelah sana, selamat malam."

"Hm, selamat malam."

 **[...]**

Di saat mentari mulai menunjukkan teriknya, di saat itulah Naruto mulai tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya.

Yah, memang begitulah cara agar remaja tersebut terbangun setiap paginya, dan biasanya akan ada alarm dari jam weker yang berbunyi bersamanya...

...tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada?

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Kesadaran yang sebenarnya masih mencoba terkumpul jadi satu kini langsung menghantam Naruto, pemuda itu seketika berjengit dan langsung meloncat ke pojok atas kasur. "Na-Naruko! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tidak ada, hanya melihatmu tidur."

"Kau... Tidak melakukan apa-apa pada tubuhku 'kan?" Dengan cemas, Naruto meraba seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Iya, 'kan?"

Naruko mendengus, "Hmph! Jika aku memang berniat melakukan sesuatu, pasti kau sudah tidak akan bisa terbangun lagi!"

Sejenak Naruto mendesah lega, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam weker. "SIAL, SUDAH JAM SEMBILAN!"

Sebelum sempat meloncat dari tempat tidur, Naruko langsung menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, yang membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Kenapa kita tidak membolos saja?" Naruko tersenyum.

 **[...]**

Entah apa yang harus Naruto lakukan pada saat berada disituasi seperti ini, sungguh, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu.

Sedari keluar dari tempat kosnya yang kecil itu, Naruko —selaku dari gadis yang mengajaknya membolos— terus saja menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya ke sebuah taman bermain yang hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja.

Tentu saja demikian, hari ini bukan hari libur, sudah sepantasnya suasananya agak sedikit hening.

Namun sedari tadi keheningan tersebut seakan terhapuskan oleh tawa riang yang Naruto dengar keluar dari mulut gadis yang menyeretnya, dan lagi-lagi Naruto tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

Sudah lima wahana yang berhasil Naruto lewati, dan kini hari sudah beranjak siang.

Dimana kini merupakan waktu untuk sarapan, karena mulai tadi pagi dirinya belum makan apapun.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sepertinya tawa yang seakan tak pernah berhenti tersebut kini juga terhalangi oleh rasa lapar pada gadis itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kau ingin makan apa?"

Wajah Naruko ceria lagi, "Bagaiamana kalau burger?!"

"Jangan sesuatu yang cepat saji, jika bisa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nasi."

"Gyudon?"

"Yang lain."

"Ooyakodon?"

"Tidak."

Naruko mencubit dagunya sebentar,"Hm, bagaimana kalau napolitan?"

"Baiklah!"

Naruko hanya bisa memandang sweatdrop, 'Itu bukan makanan dari nasi, bodoh!'

 **[...]**

Setelah tiga puluh menit berselang, akhirnya kedua insan yang sedang bolos sekolah itu masing-masing menyandarkan punggung mereka akibat perut yang sedang kekenyangan.

Mereka masing-masing terdiam karena mencoba mengilhami apa yang sedang mereka cerna, sebelum pada akhirnya sendawakeras Naruto membuat Naruko tertawa.

Sebagai tanggapan, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Apa sudah puas jalan-jalan hari ini?"

Tawa Naruko terhenti, untuk beberapa kali gadis itu mengambil nafas sebelum pada akhirnya senyuman terukir di bibir ranumnya. "Umh! Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku, dan maafkan aku."

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat, "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kok."

Naruko menunduk dan menggeleng, "Umh, bagaimanapun aku akan meminta maaf padamu sebelum semuanya terjadi."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Apa maksu —"

"Ayo kita pulang," Naruko berdiri. "Naruto."

 **[...]**

Perjalanan pulang dari taman bermain ke tempat kosan memang dapat menyita waktu satu jam jika tidak menaiki apapun, namun Naruto lebih memilih berjalan kaki untuk menikmati keindahan matahari terbenam dari sebuah jembatan yang menunjukkan panorama laut yang luas membentang.

Yah, pada dasarnya Naruto bisa menikmati hal itu jika tidak ada suara keluhan yang sedari dua menit yang lalu terus saja menghancurkan momen-momen keindahan ini.

"Naruto... Kapan kita sampai...?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Kurang tiga ratus meter lagi, dan berhentilah mengeluh seperti nenek-nenek yang sedang kena encok."

"Ta-Tapi kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi~!"

Dan sekali lagi dia menghela nafas, "Sini!" Naruto berjongkok, memberi isyarat agar Naruko menaikinya.

"Tapi, aku ini berat lho... Kau yakin kuat menggendongku?"

Naruto memejamkan mata, "Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada gadis yang jujur dengan berat badannya sendiri."

Pipi Naruko menggembung, "Phuu~! Awas saja sampai kau menyesal, akan kujitak kepalamu!"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, cepat naik!"

Naruko terdiam, gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona ke arah lain.

Merasakan kalau tidak ada beban yang kian ia nanti, Naruto akhirnya menengok kebelakang, mendapati bahwa Naruko masih setia berdiri di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia taruh di belakang."Naruko?"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto melihat sebuah anggukan kecil. "U-Umh."

Dengan dua langkah ke depan, Naruko kini berhadapan langsung dengan punggung lebar dari remaja yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di pipinya. Dan dengan segenap keberanian yang terkumpul, akhirnya kedua tangan itu melingkari leher sang penggendong.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!"

 **[...]**

"Naruto, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"E-Emm... Kenapa kau tidak ingin pergi ke Koloni lagi?"

Bahu Naruto sedikit terangkat, "Yah, karena aku tidak mau saja."

Dengan sedikit ragu, Naruko meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Naruto. "Tapi kenapa? Beri aku alasannya."

"Koloni itu tempat dimana sampah bertebaran, dan aku tidak mau datang ke tempat yang penuh sampah seperti itu." Jeda sejenak, "Apakah kau masih ingin membawaku ke sana meski kau sudah dihajar sampai babak belur seperti kemarin? Harusnya kau belajar agar tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk setia pada orang yang menyuruhmu, jika tidak maka kau pasti akan terus selalu diperlakukan seperti anjing pungutan. Diinjak, dipukul, ditendang sampai kemarahan merekapupus."

Naruko menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau... Tidak memberiku alasan."

Naruto terdiam. "Alasannya, karena aku tidak ingin melihat tempat yang menjadi persinggahan terakhir kedua orang tuaku, dan hanya itu."Remaja yang masih menggendong gadis bersurai itu terdiam sejenak, "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, 'kan? Jadi sekarang giliranku, kenapa kau tadi minta maaf?"

Wajah Naruko seketika berubah sendu, "I-Itu karena..."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan saat ada pria yang sedang menghadang dirinya, dan di sisi lain Naruko terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sedang berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan itu.

Dengan wajah pucat miliknya, sosok itu tersenyum penuh keramahan. "Sepertinya kau sangat bersenang-senang hari ini, Naruko. Tapi perlu kau ketahui,"raut wajah itu tiba-tiba saja mengeras, "Sudah waktunya kau pulang."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

Note: Ah, waktunya liburan telah tiba ternyata, jadi bisa main sama Dedek-Dedek imut :v Lolz.

Dari chapter depan, Arc I benar-benar akan dimulai. Jadi genre aksi serta fantasi akan dimulai dari chapter depan, yah meskipun kelihatannya masih lebih banyak dramanya sih ahahahaha.

Oke gak banyak bacot lagi, sekian dan Salam Lolicon.


End file.
